


Los originales

by RoxySca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySca/pseuds/RoxySca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni los Gryffindors son tan buenos, ni los Slytherins son tan malos, y además hay dos casas en medio que también existen y no todos sus miembros se odian a muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los originales

_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

 

_Los originales_

I

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Dorcas bostezó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá que decoraba el salón del cuartel de la Orden del Fenix, habían hecho todo lo posible por limpiarlo, pero siempre terminaban encontrando una telaraña en lugares insospechados. Curiosamente Mckinnon parecía tener un talento para encontrarlas, lo cual a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya que esos bichos no eran sus animales favoritos, aunque la chica dudaba que su compañera tuviese algún animal favorito, entendamos como favorito que no saltase, ni gritase al verlo aparecer.

La chica sonrió, aunque se quejase, le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus nuevos compañeros, pero no lo dejaba de encontrar extraño. Nunca había sido una gran alumna, al elegir prefectos ni se fijaron en ella y menos hablando de premios anuales, en cambio, compartía alojamiento con Marlene McKninnon a la que todos elogiaban por su inteligencia y que tenía un expediente intachable, además de un novio a su medida. Eso era otra, los chicos que pertenecían a la Orden del Fenix se conocían todos entre ellos, por ejemplo, Vance y Longbottom parecían venir en pareja inseparable, lo mismo con Marlene, y los dos Prewett. De cierta manera se sentía sola.

Nunca le habían faltado amistades dentro de su casa y otras diferentes, pero ninguna había sido llamada para entrar en la Orden del Fenix. Ella misma se sorprendió cuando el Dumbledore la convocó, por un principal motivo, era una Hufflepuff. No es que tuviese nada contra su casa, había conocido a grandes personas allí, el problema era la percepción del resto. Si le preguntases a cualquier alumno de primero de Hogwarts en que casa querrían estar, hablarían maravillas de Gryffindor y sus valientes miembros, de Ravenclaw, que eran el cerebro del colegio y de Slytherin que eran astutos y ambiciosos como ellos solos. A ningún niño en su sano juicio se le ocurriría decir que quiere pertenecer a una casa en la que sus miembros apreciaban el trabajo duro y la justicia y ellos siempre iban de camino. Slytherin tenía mala fama, pero era mejor a no tener ninguna.

—¿Cansada, Meadowes?—La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Benjy Fenwick que estaba en el marco de la puerta con una taza humeante en manos.

Ese chico le caía bien, además de porque ambos habían compartido casa en Hogwarts, este había sido la persona más simpática con la que se había encontrado en esa casa.

—Fenwick, no es por nada, pero creo que tienes un problema con el chocolate caliente, en dos días te he visto tomar más chocolate caliente del que yo he tomado en toda mi vida— comentó la muchacha cuando vio que el chico no parecía tener intención de irse.

—Simplemente, me gusta— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿en que pensabas? Parecías estar muy concentrada.

—En lo raro que es esto, un día estoy preocupada solo por intentar pagar el alquiler de mi piso y al siguiente estoy combatiendo contra una organización de locos que pretenden aniquilar a todos los que no sean como ellos, y además tengo de compañeros a gente que no había visto en la vida, a pesar de estar en el mismo colegio y que son infinitamente mejores magos que yo.

—No seas tan modesta, Meadowes, eres sanadora, que no es precisamente la profesión más fácil, al menos hacías algo antes de llegar aquí, te recuerdo que a mi Dumbledore me llamó cuando estaba a punto de perder mi casa porque no pagaba el alquiler e iba a volverme a casa de mis padres, sin trabajo, porque me habían echado. Pero en el fondo te entiendo, recuerdo que cuando iba a Hogwarts y veía las bromas de los gemelos Prewett y después sus notas y decía, estos chicos son de otro mundo, y ahora estamos viviendo juntos y por petición de Dumbledore, sí, es todo muy raro. Pero...

—Pero ¿qué?— Ciertamente la chica sentía curiosidad, ¿qué podía ver de positivo el chico en esa situación? Por lo que había escuchado él no estaba mucho mejor que ella, y la muchacha no era capaz de encontrar nada positivo.

—Pero es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar que los Hufflepuffs valemos más de lo que parece ¿no te parece?— dijo el chico dándole un último sorbo a su taza y abandonando la habitación tras guiñarle un ojo.

Dorcas sonrió, al final su compañero iba a tener razón y todo.

II

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

—Te juro que el próximo que me mire con recelo le voy a lanzar tal maldición que no va a poder mirar a nadie durante lo que le queda de vida— masculló Emmeline poniéndose al lado de Frank.

—Em, yo que tú me relajaría, a la gente le gusta generalizar y además, tienen motivos para mirarte así— le contestó el chico.

Acababan de terminar la reunión en la que recibían a los que serían pronto los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fenix, eran Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y todos habían sido Gryffindors. Al anunciar Emmeline su casa de procedencia, los chicos la miraron patidifusos, intentando adivinar como una vil y cruel serpiente había acabado en el seno de la Orden del Fenix.

—Sí, claro, Frank, porque el líder de esos locos y la mayoría de los mortífagos salen de Slytherin, tengo que ser yo una infiltrada aquí. Es lo que tú dices, que a la gente le gusta generalizar y les gusta eso de decir que los Slytherin son todos los malos malísimos, todo negro o blanco, de grises nada.

—A ver, no digo que no, pero piensa en las personas de las que hablas, a una no la han dejado de molestar por no ser una sangre pura; otro es un Black renegado; otro es un hombre lobo, al que estoy seguro de que han torturado con eso, todo lo que han podido, los que lo sabían, claro; otro es un Potter, que tú sabes perfectamente que no es la familia más mimada de los mortífagos y el último es un Pettigrew, otros amigos de los mortífagos.

—Frank, te lo puedes ahorrar, no son solo ellos, cada vez que digo que soy Slytherin lo único que consigo son miradas recelosas y cuchicheos a la espalda, normalmente me da igual, pero aquí, que se supone que todos luchamos por una causa común y esas cosas, ¿qué más da de la casa que provengas?— cuestionó Emmeline poniendo los brazos en jarras— Además, estos chicos, que han sufrido tanto por los Slytherin y que se supone que son de la mejor casa de Hogwarts, ¿no podían pensar que hay algo más que maldad en Slytherin?

—No, no pueden, Em, tú misma lo has dicho, son niños, y aunque quieran aparentar ser mayores, no lo son, no son capaces de diferenciar todo eso, aún

—Pues entonces no sé que hacen aquí, si solo miran por la casa, no sé que hacen aquí, porque yo soy buena, porque como miren así a Caradoc si que se van a quedar sin ojos, porque se los va a sacar lenta y dolorosamente. Alguien tiene que hablar con ellos— dijo Emmeline levantándose dispuesta a acercarse a los nuevos, que hablaban con Dorcas y Benjy.

—No, ni se te ocurra, porque tú dices eso, pero te falta escupirles veneno, no voy a dejar que hables tú con ellos, lo haré yo— Emmeline cruzó los brazos mirándolo con escepticismo—. Que sí, que se lo diré.

—Frank, desde el cariño, pero eres un blando, en cuanto empieces a hablar y tu novia— dijo con evidente desagrado— te mire con su cara de circunstancia, preguntándose a que viene eso, te derretirás y le acariciarás el pelo y harás como si los otros no existiesen.

—¡Eh! Que poca confianza tienes en mi, y yo no me derrito cada vez que Alice me mira. Además, deja de nombrarla con ese tono, algún día os llevareis bien y será como la hermana que nunca tuviste.

—Cuando los cerdos vuelen, y eso no incluye a Edgar montando en escoba—contestó Emmeline viendo como se alejaba el muchacho en dirección a su novia y a sus acompañantes.

Antes de hacer acto de presencia ante el grupo, se giró y le sonrió a Emmeline, esta le sonrió de vuelta. Daba igual de que casa fuera, el chico sabía que siempre tendría en ella a su mejor amiga, aunque se llevase fatal con su novia.

III

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

Alice se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar su respiración, no quería que la descubriesen solo por respirar tan alto. Tenía que concentrarse, al fin y al cabo Prewett estaba en ese lío por su culpa. Debería haberle hecho caso cuando le dijo que era una trampa y cuando le aconsejó precaución, pero claro, ella no le había hecho caso, lo que había terminado en el secuestro de Gideon Prewett por parte de los mortífagos. Obviamente no podía presentarse en el cuartel general y decirle a los ojos a su Fabian que por un error suyo, su hermano estaría, probablemente, muerto; por lo que decidió que su única opción era seguir a los mortífagos, hasta que ellos se pararon en su base. Eso no había sido nada fácil, ya que los hechizos de rastreo nunca habían sido su fuerte. Pero lo importante era que había llegado.

Le habría encantado que Dorcas estuviese allí con ella, en los últimos meses había hecho muchas migas con la Hufflepuff, que era tan inteligente como cualquier Ravenclaw y valiente como cualquier Gryffindor. Seguro que habría encontrado algo que hacer en esa situación, algún plan inteligente para llegar hasta Prewett que no consistiese en entrar y empezar a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Siempre había adorado estar en Gryffindor, pero últimamente no compartía ese sentimiento, veía a sus compañeros luchar contra los mortífagos con planes que a ella no se le habrían ocurrido ni en mil años y lo único que pensaba es que ¿que hacía ella ahí?

—En realidad, cualquiera puede tener un plan genial, pero no todos son capaces de realizarlo

Alice repitió esa frase en su cabeza intentando agarrarse a ella, incluso escuchaba a Dorcas decirlo a su lado. Tenía razón, solo necesitaba una idea, ya tenía el valor para realizarla, que era lo más complicado. Miró hacia abajo y una alcantarilla le disipó todas las dudas que le quedaban. Hizo explotar la reja y entró por ella, nunca había estado en una alcantarilla, y como imaginó, no era muy agradable. Gracias al conjuro rastreador, aún sabía donde estaban los mortífagos, por lo que no le fue difícil ubicarse ahí abajo. Cuando vio una salida hacia arriba, hizo una mueca de asco, eso no iba a gustarle; hizo un hechizo silenciador y voló aquello que le impedía la salida. Obviamente, acabó empapada en un servicio de lo que sería la base mortífaga.

Hizo una marca mágica, aunque no tuviese éxito, sus compañeros notarían que había estado allí y atacarían el refugio. Entonces escuchó algo que le heló la sangre, un grito, grave, y continuado. Se aguantó para no gritar el nombre de aquel que estaba siendo torturado, y lo más rápido que pudo, salió del servicio internándose en los intrincados pasillos de la casa. Esta no era lo que parecía a simple vista, era una mansión, antigua y muy bien conservada. Se escondió al escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos y suspiró al ver que no se percataban de su presencia.

Siguió recorriendo la casa con la banda sonora de los gritos de Gideon a lo lejos. Cuando llegó a la sala, empezó a pensar que no había calculado que habría alguien torturando al muchacho, más que alguien, algunos. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr la miraron atentamente cuando irrumpió en la sala, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por la risa de la primera.

—Vaya, la próxima Longbottom nos honra con su presencia, a rescatar a su compañero, imagino— Alice se atrevió a romper el contacto visual para mirar de soslayo a Gideon. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de horror.

Una raya roja cruzaba el ojo de Gideon, que tenía semiabierto y sangraba por el costado, su cara reflejaba confusión, dolor, pero sobre todo, esperanza, or verla allí, por saber que alguien había arriesgado su vida para rescatarle. Sin dejar a Bellatrix seguir hablando, le lanzó un hechizo, no fue muy certero, pero acertó en su cuñado quien cayó al suelo al momento. La mujer tampoco se hizo esperar, un rayo rojo salió de su varita y contactó con la espalda de Alice que intentaba proteger a su compañero. La chica abrió los ojos excesivamente, mientras notaba como los músculos de su cuerpo protestaban debido al dolor al que habían sido sometidos y el grito se le escapó de la garganta. Pero no el siguiente hechizo no llegó, ya se habían desaparecido.

Y aunque Alice no lo supiese, ese dolor iba a recorrerle de nuevo el cuerpo, pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo.

IV

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Hestia Jones siempre se había considerado una persona inteligente, rápida con los razonamientos y cuya especialidad era eso, pensar. El resto de sus capacidades prefería no mentarlas, acabó en la Enfermería tras su primera clase de vuelo, y lo único que sabía hacer con un balón era caerse al suelo, por lo que cuando la puso de pareja con Caradoc Dearborn para realizar las rondas de vigilancias no pudo hacer más que protestar. No era por el chico, era simplemente porque si la sacaban ahí, lo único que iba a poder hacer era estropear las cosas, las rondas de vigilancias estaban para chicas como Emmeline y Alice, que tenían de su lado la forma física; para ella había un pequeño rincón en el salón, al lado de la chimenea, pensando estrategias. Obviamente sus quejas fueron en vano, Dumbledore le había denegado la protesta, descalificándola y sonriéndole al marcharse susurrándole que haría un buen trabajo.

Su primera guardia no estuvo mal, no hubo ningún enfrentamiento contra mortífagos y Hestia encontró en Caradoc a una persona con la que le era fácil hablar. Ya la segunda fue otra cuestión. Andaban por un bosque en el que parecía haber indicios de actividad mortífaga mientras hablaban del Wizengamot. El hombre opinaba que sus miembros deberían ser sucedidos por personas de su confianza, en cambio la muchacha hablaba sobre la importancia de que gente como Dumbledore no nombrase sucesor, debido a que supondría un atraso para el tribunal. Siguieron conversando hasta que el chico oyó una voz y le tapó la boca con la mano a Hestia, que no se había percatado de ello y seguía hablando.

Caradoc le indicó por señas que le siguiese para ver la procedencia del ruido. La muchacha sentía como sus manos sudaban y como se le escurría la varita entre los dedos, la iban a matar, lo sabía e iba a hacer que matasen a su compañeros, lo cual no beneficiaba nada a la Orden. Sabía que no debería haber estado ahí, que sus compañeras lo habrían hecho mucho mejor.

Respiró hondo.

Ponerse nerviosa no le iba a servir de nada, y menos en ese momento, tenía que intentar hacerlo lo mejor que ella sabía, que aunque no era mucho, era algo. Dumbledore tenía que haber visto algo en ella, confiar a ciegas en alguien era algo que el director de Hogwarts nunca haría, o eso esperaba.

En un segundo pasó todo, un hombre moreno pasó por delante suya derribando a Caradoc con un hechizo y se sentó en una roca apuntándola con una varita. Sabía quien era, había memorizado su ficha, podía decir a cuanta gente había matado en su vida ese mortífago, pero aún así la voz le tembló al pronunciar su apellido.

—Avery— dijo por fin agarrando con fuerza la varita.

—Justo en el blanco, sigues sin equivocarte nunca ¿no, Jones? Bueno, aunque creo sí has cometido una equivocación, y esta fue unirte a ¿cómo la llamáis? Ah, sí, la Orden del Fenix ¿no? Obviamente, porque no sabes luchar y de verdad, puedes disimular un poco el miedo que me tienes te tiemblan hasta las pestañas.

Hestia repasó todo lo que sabía de su antiguo compañero de clase, tenía su misma edad, fue a Slytherin, tenía tendencia por fastidiar a cualquiera que lo tocase, tenía debilidad por Nazareth Parkinson, a su lado nunca faltaban las explosiones... ¡Eso era! Las explosiones, necesitaba un modo para pararlas, y rápido.

—¿Sabes qué, Jones? Te veo un poco callada, vamos a ponerle un poco de emoción a esto— movió la varita y un zumbido se escuchó cerca de su oído, empujándola hacia el suelo unos metros más adelante—. Así está mejor ¿quieres otra explosión?

Entonces una bombilla se encendió dentro de la cabeza de la chica, cuando Avery fue a mandar el siguiente hechizo explosivo, Hestia ya estaba preparada. A la vez que él, mandó un hechizo idéntico que chocó contra el del mortífago haciéndolo estallar antes de llegar a su destino. Eso creó una capa de humo, lo suficientemente espesa como para que la chica pudiese recoger a su acompañante y desaparecerse sabiendo que no podía hacer más.

Había ideado eso como solución desesperada, pero el conocimiento de su enemigo no la volvería a ayudar. Necesitaba mejorar en el combate, de manera urgente, si no, la suerte no le volvería a sonreír.

V

_And we must be unite  
or we'll crumble from within_

—Frank, ¿me pasas la sal?—preguntó Emmeline mientras se servía su desayuno en la larga cocina del cuartel de la Orden del Fenix.

El chico pareció pensárselo y al final dijo:

—¿Por qué no se la pides a Alice? Ella la tiene más cerca.

En ese momento, los gemelos y Dorcas se giraron atentos a la reacción de la rubia. Era conocida la enemistad entre las dos chicas, nadie sabía porque era, pero conociendo el carácter de la Slytherin a nadie le extrañaría que el bote de sal acabase estrellado en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Silver, ¿me puedes pasar la sal, por favor?— dijo Emmeline tragándose su orgullo y sin sonreir ni una pizca.

—Claro, Emmeline, llámame Alice— la cara de estupefacción de la Slytherin superó a todas las de la mesa, incluyendo la de Hestia, que hasta había levantado la vista del libro que había estado leyendo durante todo el fin de semana.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!—Exclamó un gemelo mostrando una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡El fin del mundo se acerca!— dijeron al unísono Marlenne y el otro gemelo.

—¡Se van a llamar por su nombre!

Incluso Emmeline y Alice se unieron a la carcajada general, mientras se servían el desayuno. Habían conseguido al fin, tener un ambiente tranquilo a la hora del desayuno, sin comentarios mordaces o miradas asesinas.

—A vosotros la madurez todavía no os ha llegado ¿verdad?— murmuró Dorcas mientras entraba soñolienta en la cocina. La Hufflepuff era la más dormilona de la casa y siempre acababa despertándose por algún ruido que provocaban los gemelos.

—Dorcas, que guapa estás por las mañanas pareces un oso panda salido de un zoo muggle, solo te falta la rama de bambú— A Marlenne no le dio tiempo a reirse de su propia broma, porque una tostada aterrizó en su cara, y provenía de la chica que se acababa de despertar. Cuando esta la miró, Dorcas le guiñó un ojo.

—Tranquila, Mar, ahora tu camiseta va a juego con tu nariz— la muchacha se limpió la nariz descubriendo restos de mermelada.

—Esa ha sido buena, cuñada, debes aceptarlo, parece que ya está empezando a florecer el sentido del humor en Meadowes, estoy orgullosa, pequeña saltamontes— dijo mientras fingía que se limpiaba una lágrima.

—Un día, Dorcas los matará a todos, lenta y dolorosamente—comentó Benjy dejando de remover su chocolate.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo— exclamaron Emmeline y Caradoc al unísono.

—Solo espero que ese día recuerde que yo la quiero y la adoro y en Hogwarts le prestaba mis apuntes de Transformaciones— terminó Benjy.

—Que poca confianza, Fenwick, Dorcas nos quiere tanto que nunca nos haría daño, tirarnos tostadas, a lo mejor, meter a Marlenne en una habitación llena de arañas, es una opción; pero en el fondo nos quiere

—¿Estás seguro?—río Dorcas mientras seguía desayunando, consiguiendo una carcajada general como respuesta.

Y aunque Dorcas le negase, no había estado más contenta nunca. Miró a su alrededor, vio como Emmeline, Benjy y Caradoc hablaban sobre temas banales, como Frank y Alice se hacían tonterías el uno al otro, como Fabian intentaba llamar la atención de su hermano que hablaba con Marlenne y como Hestia seguía leyendo su libro con los pies sobre la silla. Definitivamente, nunca había estado mejor.

**FIN**


End file.
